


For The First Time

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [678]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, First Time Sabriel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can I have - First time sabriel. Gabriel has to stay in the bunker so he can help Sam and Dean. Sam and him have a long chat. (Gabe apologizing for mystery spot, Changing channels, that kind of stuff, then they talk about how similar they are) There is silence for a while before they finally kiss, and make love :D (Bottom!Gabe)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [678]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Kudos: 38





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 13th, 2015
> 
> Not taking prompts atm, sorry!

Gabriel turned the corner and walked into the main room of the Bunker, seeing Sam typing away on his laptop, and he looked around, seeing Sam alone.

“Hey.” Gabe said, walking over and lounging near Sam.

“Oh, hey.” Sam said, glancing up and seeing Gabriel.

“Where’s Dean?” Gabriel asked.

“Food run.” Sam replied.

“What about Cas?” Gabriel questioned further.

“Heaven business last I checked.” Sam responded.

“Oh, cool.” Gabriel said, moving around and sitting beside Sam, fidgeting slightly.

“...Gabe?” Sam asked, looking up at the Archangel, instantly seeing something was off.

“Listen….this has been on my mind for a while…..” Gabriel started out. “I, um…I’m sorry...Sam.”

“Sorry? For wh-” Sam started, brows knitting in confusion.

“For everything," Gabriel said, before Sam finished his question. "For...every shitty thing I’ve ever done to you, and to Dean. Hell, I need to apologize to him too, actually. For…for killing Dean in front of your eyes all those times at the Mystery Spot…..for zapping you into all the different TV shows….I thought, in my own twisted way, I was teaching you a lesson. But I really wasn’t. I was just being really cruel.”

“Gabe, is this you giving up tricking?” Sam asked, not sure where all of this was coming from.

“What? _Pff_ , no. I’m gonna be tricking people until the day I die, it's fun as hell. But I’m sorry for _those_ tricks… how unfunny they were. I’m sorry for what I put you and Dean through. I mean…I know that I can’t really do anything to make what I did to you right. But maybe apologizing can be a start, you know?” Gabriel said, with a hopeful look.

“Thank you.” Sam murmured softly, looking down at his fingers, frozen over the keyboard. “Really, Gabriel. I appreciate the apology. Not many people think about giving one. And as much as I condone it, I guess I can see what you were trying to do. We try to teach people in our own way. I don't approve of the way you handled it, but I understand. And I accept your apology.”

"Hey, first time for everything." Gabriel chuckled softly.

Sam nodded, and the room filled with silence. Gabriel just sat there, twiddling his thumbs as thoughts ran through Sam’s head.

Finally, Sam spoke up.

“Gabe? Can I do something?” The Winchester asked.

“Ummm….sure?” Gabriel said, giving Sam a confused look. Sam turned to Gabe and leaned over, hand curling around the side of Gabriel’s head, and Sam leaned forward, kissing Gabriel.

“Sam!?” Gabriel asked, eyes wide, pulling away.

“Trust me.” Sam said softly, kissing Gabriel again. Gabriel was still for a few moments; before he decided to kiss Sam back, hand running through Sam’s hair.

Sam pulled Gabriel over and onto his lap, other hand wrapped around Gabriel’s waist. His lips went to Gabriel’s neck and sucked lightly over the pulse in Gabe’s neck, and Gabriel moaned.

Sam’s hand slipped from Gabe’s face down to his pants, and he started kneading the growing tent in Gabriel’s pants.

“Oh, fuck…” Gabriel groaned, gripping Sam tightly, grinding his hips into Sam’s hand. “Sam….fuck me.”

“Trust me, Gabriel…I have every intention.” Sam growled softly, easily pulling Gabriel up and carrying the Archangel to his room.

He put Gabe on the bed, and slowly stripped him, kissing over every spot, feeling Gabriel squirm and keen underneath him.

“Stop teasing me, for fucks sake.” Gabriel moaned, pressing his body against Sam’s.

“I’m gonna tease you as much as I want.” Sam grinned softly, pinching Gabriel’s nipples lightly. He sucked kissed down Gabriel’s chest before yanking off Gabriel’s pants and underwear, licking up Gabriel’s cock and giving it a suck before he pushed Gabriel’s legs up and started moved to Gabriel’s hole.

Sam gave a lick and started fucking Gabriel’s hole with his tongue and Gabe moaned loudly, making Sam laugh.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking dirty.” Gabriel panted, hands clawing at the bed.

“Gabe…” Sam murmured against Gabriel’s ass. “This isn’t even _half_ of how dirty I can be.”

Gabriel moaned as Sam went back to opening Gabe’s hole, slowly adding fingers, until Gabriel was spread open on three of Sam’s fingers.

Sam pulled his fingers away and slicked his cock up with spit, before lining up and slowly sinking in, groaning as Gabriel’s hole fluttered around him.

“Fuck.” Sam grunted, bottoming out and leaning down to kiss Gabe. “Clench around my cock.”

Gabriel clenched and Sam groaned, pulling his hips back and rocking into Gabriel.

Gabriel cried out and Sam grinned, fucking the Archangel into the bed, it seemed.

His lips latched around Gabriel’s neck, sucking. Sam’s teeth grazed over Gabriel’s pulse and Gabriel moaned, a hand finding it’s way to Sam’s hair and fisting in it.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Gabriel moaned.

When Gabriel started moaning in Latin, Sam laughed, kisses leading up to Gabriel’s mouth, swallowing the noises.

His hand wrapped around Gabriel’s aching cock and started jerking him off, and Gabriel screamed into Sam’s mouth.

With two strokes later, Gabriel was cumming and so was Sam.

Sam grunted, thrusting deep, and he kissed Gabriel roughly as the two worked through their orgasms.

When the two came down, Sam pulled out of Gabriel and dropped down beside him, pulling the Archangel close.

“Sam?” Gabriel murmured softly.

“Don’t say anything. Just stay right here.” Sam replied.

Gabriel nodded, curling up against Sam’s chest and listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
